solo_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Safehouse
A series of underground vaults in the Apocalypse future. Origin They were designed to safeguard people from the upcoming nuclear war. Safehouses Safehouse One - The first Safehouse ever build. It was designed to protect residents with no experiments in mind. Safehouse Two - It was designed a prototype for Safehouse Three. Safehouse Three - It was designed as a research facility for the government. Safehouse Four - It was designed to protect residents. There were no sinister experiments. Safehouse Five - It served the same purposes as Safehouse One and Four. Safehouse Six - It served the same purpose as Safehouse One, Four and Five. Safehouse Seven - It served the same purpose as Safehouse One, Four, Five and Six. Larry Olsen was one of the residents. Safehouse Eight - It serves the same purpose as Safehouse One, Four, Five, Six and Seven. Safehouse Nine - It was created to house sack puppets. Safehouse Ten - Unlike the first Safehouse, this was designed to allow radiation to slowly get into the Safehouse. Safehouse Eleven - Safehouse Fourteen - It was fitted with a timer to open in 10 years. Safehouse Twelve - It was fitted with a timer to open in 20 years. Safehouse Thirteen - It was supposed to house Larry Olsen to see how he uses his luck based power to live. Instead, Larry was sent to Safehouse Seven. Safehouse Fourteen - It fitted with a timer, so that the Safehouse would not open for 200 years. Safehouse Fiveteen - It was filled with people of opposite ideologies. The ideologies resulted in a war within the Safehouse. Safehouse Sixteen - It was designed to house the most intelligent people, kept in cryogenic status. Safehouse Seventeen - It was designed to sustain 1000 people but had 2000 people sent in, creating overpopulation. With food supplies low, many of the residents had to be sacrificed. Safehouse Eighteen - This Safehouse was designed to house only children. Parents were redirected to other Safehouses. Safehouse Nineteen - This Safehouse was filled with powerful weapons. Safehouse Twenty - This Safehouse did not have any lights installed. The idea was that residents would develop either a sixth sense or nightvision. In reality they all died. Safehouse Twentyone - This Safehouse was designed without any equipment working to see how residents would live. Safehouse Twentytwo - This Safehouse housed 999 men and 1 woman. Safehouse Twentythree - This Safehouse housed 1 man and 999 women. Safehouse Twentyfour - This Safehouse was led by JB. Punishment for being suspected in anything was torture. Safehouse Twentyfive - This one had drugs pumped into it. Saefhouse Twentysix - This Safehouse housed mutant plants. Safehouse Twentyseven - It was created for mutant experiments with the Blast device. Safehouse Twentyeight - It was designed to create sleeper agents. Safehouse Twentynine - It was designed to never open. Evenutally the population had to start inbreeding. Safehouse Thirty - It had no officals present. Several manufactured problems were designed to cause residents to fight for leaderhsip. Safehouse Thirtyone - It held 20 men, 10 women and a tiger. Safehouse Thirtytwo - It only had one person inside. Safehouse Thirtythree - It was designed so that everyone would die unless a sacrifice was made every year. Safehouse Thirtyfour - It had a virtual reality simulator added in and was designed to stay shut permantly. Safehouse Thirtyfive - The construction of the Safehouse was not completed before the nuclear war.